InuYasha From A to Z
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: Twenty-six sentences, each based off of a different letter of the alphabet. Includes minor characters. T for blood. Oneshot.


An unusually formatted fanfiction based on bookthehobbit's _'YuYu Hakusho A to Z'._

InuYasha does not belong to me, nor does the format of this fic.

* * *

**A is for _Awakening_**

The air around the bound Inuyasha pulsed with demonic energy as the hanyou awakened from his fifty years of forced slumber.

**B is for _Blood_**

Blood dripped from Hiten's talons to the ground, his brother's heart held tightly in his hands

**C is for _Cascade_**

The cascade of adamant spikes pierced Naraku, but he felt no pain.

**D is for _Desire _**

Onigumo's human heart still desired Kikyou, thus Naraku could not touch her.

**E is for _Eternal_**

Even though Kaguya had attempted to freeze the world in eternal night, Kagome was still happy that she was, in a way, able to return to the moon.

**F is for _Free_**

Kagura had always said she was the wind, but it wasn't until her death that she was truly free.

**G is for _Golden_**

To some, the demon lord's golden eyes might seem as hard as winter's coldest day, but Izayoi always saw them as flames.

**H is for _Heart_**

For Kanna, it was impossible to feel anything, not because her heart had been taken by Naraku, but because she never had one.

**I is for _Inner_**

Kagome's immense inner strength made up completely for her lack of physical power.

**J is for _Jewel_**

As the two halves of the once-crimson jewel fell to the sand, Shiori felt both relieved and saddened, for though her grandfather was now gone forever, it felt like her father, too, was gone.

**K is for _Kiss_**

The only thing Kagome could think up to free Inuyasha from the spell cast by Kaguya was to kiss him, so she did.

**L is for _Love_**

Not even Tsukiyomi's love for Hoshiyomi could keep her alive long enough to undo the spell she had put on him, as her life force had been used up and her body disintegrated.

**M is for _Medicine_**

Jinenji grew medicine, not just because his father had left him the field, but also because, maybe if he helped the villagers, they would accept him.

**N is for _Night_**

The moonless nights were the scariest for Inuyasha, but in a way, they were his favourite; his friends saw the smile.

**O is for _Ordinary_  
**

Even before Kagome fell into the Feudal Era, she wasn't ordinary, as Hojo knew quite well.

**P is for _Power _**

Even after witnessing the destruction of their island and the death of their loved ones, Ai, Asagi, Roku, Dai, Shion and Moegi had found the power within them to defy the Shitoushin.

**Q is for _Quest _**

At first, Sango only joined Inuyasha and the others because their quest would help her get to the end of hers, but that was no longer the case.

**R is for _Rain_**

Kohaku loved the rain because, like tears, it washed away the painful memories.

**S is for _Soul_**

As the light from the last of the dead souls faded away, Enju made a promise to Kikyou, and to herself, to try living once again.

**T is for _Terror_**

As the wolves raced up behind the mute Rin, the only thing she felt was pure, absolute terror.

**U is for _Unhappy_**

When Shippou heard that all those that used the Shikon for evil wound up unhappy, he feared for his new friends and himself.

**V is for _Voice_**

As Kagome realised that Inuyasha could no longer hear her voice, she felt the last strands of hope give way to despair.

**W is for _Wish_**

Inuyasha always said that he would wish on the completed jewel to become a full demon, but Kagome didn't believe him.

**X is for _Xerox_**

The numerous copies of notes Souta had to Xerox for his older sister were starting to hurt his and the families wallets.

**Y is for _Yell_**

As the light from the Kaze no Kizu died down, Jakotsu yelled out, fearing for the Shichinintai's young leader.

**Z is for _Zephyr _**

Sesshoumaru always felt Kagura's presence in every wind, from the lightest breath of a zephyr to the mightiest mistral.

How was it? I tried to add as many minor characters as possible. The only phrase I'm not very happy with is the 'X' one, but there are about twelve English words that begin with x, so there wasn't much to choose from. For those who don't know, a zephyr is a soft, gentle wind, and a mistral is a strong one.

Added thanks to Silent Scribe, who beta'd this for me, as well as suggested the Xerox line.

Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
